fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Bacon
Bacon is an ingredient that appears in the various Papa Louie's games. In Papa's Pancakeria, it is the fourth of four unlockable mixables that customers can order to be mixed in with the pancakes, French toast, or waffles as they are being cooked. This ingredient is unlocked when a player reaches Rank 14, when James makes his first appearance at the restaurant. Players earn both the "Mixable Master" badge when unlocking this item and the "Batter Mixables" when serving 30 orders with any of the four mixables. In Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Burgeria To Go!, two strips of bacon can be ordered by customers as a topping for their hamburgers. The ingredient is made available when a player reaches Rank 3 (HD) and Rank 2 (To Go!) In Papa's Hot Doggeria, bacon is one of 14 toppings customers can request be added to their order after the hot dogs are cooked. It is unlocked when a player reaches Rank 30 in the game, when Johnny makes his first appearance at the concession stand. The badge "Bacon Buddy" is awarded when serving 30 orders with Bacon. In Papa's Donuteria, Bacobites are a holiday-exclusive shaker topping during the Maple Mornings. It is unlocked at the day 2 of the holiday. In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, bacon is a pizza topping unlocked with Utah at Rank 2. In Papa's Cheeseria, bacon is one of five starting ingredients used as toppings for sandwiches at the beginning of the game. Bacobites are one of four pour-able toppings used for fries. In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, bacon is a holiday-exclusive topping made available during the Maple Mornings holiday. It is unlocked on the fourth day of the holiday. Papa's Pancakeria (In order of appearance) * *James *Marty *Allan *Tony Solary *Maggie *Foodini *Johnny (Closer) Papa's Burgeria HD * Marty/Rita * Chuck * Utah * Mitch * Tony * Wendy * James * Clair * Ivy * Cooper * Georgito * Olga * Papa Louie * Johnny (Closer) Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Marty/Rita *Mitch *Chuck *Johnny (Closer) *Robby (Closer) Papa's Hot Doggeria * Robby *Boomer (Closer) * Clair * Ivy * Johnny * Lisa * Edna * Utah * Alberto * Mary * Vicky Papa's Donuteria * James *Cooper *Johnny *Hugo *Matt Neff *Hank *Quinn *Xolo Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * Utah * Cooper * Clover * Iggy * Alberto * Hacky Zak * Johnny * Matt Neff * Lisa * Hope * Pinch Hitwell * Boomer * Mary * Mayor Mallow * Crystal (Closer) Papa's Cheeseria As a sandwich topping * Rita *Connor *Ivy *Nevada *Brody *Nick *Pinch Hitwell *Bertha *Perri *Clover *Utah *Taylor *Yui *Chuck *Franco *Clair *Hacky Zak *Alberto *Marty *Lisa *Allan *Hope *Deano *Cooper *Johnny *Willow *Mitch *Big Pauly *Austin *Santa *Xandra *Foodini *Robby *Hank (Closer) *Radlynn (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) As a fry topping * Rita *Ninjoy *Roy *Ember *Hacky Zak *Johnny *Cooper *Tohru *Pinch Hitwell *James *Nick Cupcakeria HD * Cooper * Big Pauly * Matt * Johnny * Rhonda (Closer) Trivia *In Papa's Burgeria HD, the customer who orders the most bacon is Utah, with a total of 2 pairs of bacon. *In Papa's Pancakeria, the customer who orders the most bacon mixable in their pancakes/french toast/waffles is Johnny with 4 pancakes with bacon mixables. *Johnny is the only closer to order bacon mix in the Pancakeria. *Maggie is the only female to order bacon in the Pancakeria, while the rest of the customers who order it are male. *It is the only mixable in the Pancakeria not to be ordered by any of the Romanos. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Pancakeria Mixables Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Donuteria Shakers Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Side Toppings Category:Maple Mornings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Toppings